Siempre Fuiste tu
by rebelaus
Summary: Para Ty Cece ha sido siempre la amiga de su hermana,nada mas.Pero...Porque desea besarla mas que a cualquier cosa?No debe,los besos siempre complican todo.Mal summary!primer fic!
1. Un nuevo Sentimiento:¿Celos?

**Holaaa!Bueno este es mi primer fic,me dieron ganas de probar escribiendo,espero les guste,ténganme paciencia,tengo 13 años no escribo TAN BIEN,el primer cap es un poco corto,pero los próximos serán cada uno al estilo de capítulos de "A todo ritmo".**

**Soy una fanatica de poner"…" en las frases, espero que no les moleste jaja**

**Bueno solo les pido que si les gusto la historia o la odiaron dejen reviews!Si no creeré que nadie lee la historia y dejare de hacerla…Aclaro esto,mientras sepa que aunque sea una persona la lee,continuare haciéndola y no parare hasta el final…Los dejo con mi historia.**

**Aclaro,ni A todo ritmo ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solo esta bonita y creativa historia...**

Era un dia soleado y Cece se dirigia a la escuela,tarde como siempre...

Iba muy concentrada pensando en nuevos pasos para "a todo ritmo chicago" no entendia como con su dislexia se desconcentraba tanto en la escuela y para bailar su concentracion era total...

Pero bueno,Siempre habia sido floja,porque no dejarlo asi?

De pronto choco contra alguien,un muchacho por su compleccion fisica...

-Fijate por donde vas-Exclamo casi histerica

-Lo siento,no veia por donde iba,espera...Cece,eres tu?

Se trataba de Ty,no lo habia notado hasta oir su encontraban tirados en el suelo,sus bocas estaban a una distancia muy corta y por alguna razon el corazon de Cece no dejaba de latir con rapidez

Era extraño jamas se habia sentido asi y menos con Ty,cuando era pequeña le habia gustado el hermano de su mejor amiga,pero cuando esta le prohibio completamente enamorarse de el,acabo por resignarse...

A ty le sucedia algo parecido..

-Vas para la escuela?Quieres que te acompañe?-Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Cece ultimamente se veia diferente,mas bonita,mas madura y eso le gustaba,quiza demasiado.

-Claro,pero demoremonos un rato,no quiero llegar para la clase de la profesora Maslow,no quisiera ser grosera y quedarme dormida a la mitad.

Ty rio,Cece era unica,de eso no cabia duda...

Al llegar se despidieron con un simple "Adios" y continuraron con su dia.

Rocky se dirigia animada hacia su mejor amiga cuando noto que un chico lindo,NO,demasiado lindo le hablaba...

-Entonces...saldrias conmigo mañana despues de clases?

-No lo se,deberia hacer mi tarea...-se quedo muda un minuto y luego comenzo a reir

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer,claro,nos vemos...

-Oyeee-exclamo Rocky

-Quien era ese?_

-Ah el?nadie,un chico,Lucas,me invito a salir,pero no se si aceptare.

-Aguarda...Lucas Peyton?El chico por el que estuviste loca casi 2 años? grito por lo bajo rocky desaforadamente

-Si,pero no estoy segura si quiero un novio ahora,quiero concentrarme en bailar,no quiero enamorarme.

Pero era tarde a Cece ese chico le gustaba,aunque se mostrara indiferente y ella misma lo sabia,aunque habia otro en su corazon que ni ella misma sabia que estaba y pronto lo descubriria.

-Debes ir!Yo te ayudare con todo!-Dijo Rocky y rapidamente tomo a su hermano que pasaba por alli del brazo en busca de apoyo.

-Oye Ty!tu sabes mucho de citas verdad?-Le pregunto Rocky

-He salido con muchas mujeres,Si,-alarde,intentando impresionar a Cece,Pero aguarden,¿Porque queria impresionarla?Se pregunto..

-Pues entonces ayudame a preparar a Cece para su cita con Lucas peyton,no crees que harian una bonita pareja?

Ty perdio la compustura,no esperaba eso y por alguna razon le molestaba...

-mm..No creo que sea buena idea-comento..

-Porque no?-dijo sorprendida Rocky

-Son muy pequeñas para ir a citas-dijo Ty con el deseo de cubrir sus celos.

Eso a Cece la descoloco,no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y tampoco que Ty creyera que no era lo suficiente madura como para tener una cita.

-Pues yo ire-dijo

-y quien sabe?quizas hasta lo bese,todo es posible en una cita de dos ADOLESCENTES.

-Pues haz lo que quieras-Dijo Ty enfadado

-Eso hare-dijo Cece antes de irse molesta fuera de la escuela.

Ty hizo lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado.

Asi dejaron sola a Rocky,que miraba hacia ambos lados con una mirada confundida...

**Hola de nuevo!Espero les haya gustado!Si no puede insultarme dejando sus reviews!De preferencia sin insultos,pero bueno..Mientras tenga reviews sere Feliz!**


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Hola!He aquí el nuevo capitulo.A partir del próximo si comenzaran a ser como capítulos de "A todo Ritmo" y ya tengo casi todos pensados,solo me falta tener la inspiración suficiente para escribirlos!En el próximo aparecerá Flynn y tendrá a su primer amor!Se que los deje con intriga muajaj…Bueno los veo al final del cap donde leas anunciare algo importante…**

Ty se encontraba molesto,no podía dejar de pensar en la citaque Cece tendría esa le había dicho que era muy pequeña para las citas?Conocia a Cece,decirle que no podía hacer algo solo la motivaba mas a hacerlo.

Deseoso de olvidar todo ese asunto,Ty se dispuso a salir de su casa y buscar alguna chica linda para salir,pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que encontró…

Comenzo a oir llantos,al fijarse de donde provenían se encontró con Cece,la joven estaba llorando escondida en un rincón de las escaleras del departamento abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto Ty con cuidado,no quería meter la pata y empeorar las cosas.

-Dejame,no necesito que me ayudes- CeCe no tenia ningun deseo de enfrentar al chico en esos momentos. ¿Para que? Si tan solo estando junto a ella la confundía y no la dejaba actuar con claridad.

-No seas testaruda- dijo Ty quitándole delicadamente una lagrima de la mejilla. Su acción hizo estremecer a Cece por dentro,el tacto de Ty hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal y eso la molestaba,jamás se había sentido asi. -¿Porque lloras?-

-Por nada-Entre sollozos CeCe intento zanjar el tema.

-No me engañas,esa nada debe ser bastante seria- le respondió intentando hacerla reir. Tuvo el exito que esperaba: Cece rio. Cmo adoraba Ty su risa,esa forma que tenia de hacer que saliera el sol aun en el dia mas nublado lo volvia loco.

-Cuando me dirigía a la cita con Lucas lo vi con una chica-

Oir el nombre de ESE molesto a Ty mucho,no deseaba saber que había hecho en la cita con Cece,¿La habría besado? ¿Le importaba eso? Se cuestiono luego.

-Pero puede haber sido una amiga,o su hermana- dijo Ty intentando animarla.

-Se estaban besando- CeCe corto la frase de su acompañante casi al acto.

-Ouch- fue lo único que atino Ty a decir.

-Exact- dijo Cece sintiéndose un poco mejor,podía sentirse triste,pero estando con Ty todo mejoraba,desde que era niña había sido asi,podía sentirse terrible,pero apenas llegaba Ty todo pasaba,hasta la tormenta mas fuerte.**Deberia dejar las metáforas climaticas ¿no?**

-Ese chico no vale la pena- dijo el moreno para sorpresa de Cece y de el mismo. -Sino puede ver de lo que se pierde,mejor no gastar tiempo en el-

-Quiza sea mi culpa- dijo Cece comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

-No llores- le suplico Ty. -Insultame, pégame, gritame. Pero por favor no llores…no lo resisto-

En ese momento sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos creería posible,Ty tomo a Cece por la cintura y la beso. Fue un beso timido,inexperto por parte de jóvenes que comenzaban a descubrir lo que sentían.

Cece estaba sorprendida,pero no tardo en responder el beso,lo cual sorprendió aun mas a Ty.

Cuando comenzaban a desinhibirse y a besarse con mas seguridad una voz los sorprendió.

-¡Cece! ¿te encuentras por aquí?- Era la voz de Rocky,se separaron rápido justo a tiempo para que ella no los viera.

-¿Ty? ¿que haces aquí? Cece...¿porque estas llorando?-Dijo preocupada su amiga ignorando por completo a su hermano y el porque se encontraba allí.

-Las dejo para que conversen- dijo Ty y se fue rápidamente de allí.

¿Que acababa de hacer?¿La había besado? Si, claramente la había besado. ¿Porque? Se hallaba confundido,pero se sentía también feliz,el recuerdo de ese beso aun lo dejaba sin aliento.

-¡Cece cuéntame! ¿que sucedió? ¿te hizo algo Lucas? ¡si es así dalo por muerto! Gruñó Rocky apretando sus nudillos para imponer respeto.

Pero Cece no oia lo que Rocky decía,estaba en otro mundo, su mente divahaba hacia lo sucedido unos segundos atras. Coloco dos dedos en sus labios,esos que hacia algunos segundos habían tocado los de Ty y luego se pregunto ¿Qué era lo que acaba de pasar?

**¿Que les pareció?les gusto?A mi debo decirles que no mucho,no se me ocurria como podía ocurrir el beso y tampoco como narrar bien el cap.**

**Subire los capítulos cada semana y a mas tardar 2..El próximo quizás demore un poco mas por mis estudios,pero espero que estén pendientes y les pido porfavor que dejen Reviews!Los necesito sino moriré…Diganme si les gusto o no y corrijan lo que tengan que corregir!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap titulado "La Enamorada de Flynn"!**


	3. La Enamorada de Flynn

**Holaa!He aquí un nuevo cap,buenas noticias!Este si es como un capitulo de A todo ritmo,pero no tan desarrollado,no me siento preparada aun para intentar hacerlos mejor.**

**Queria aclarar que no se que clase de alucinación tuve cuando coloque que tenia 13 años,tengo 14!Los cumpli hace un mes y aun no me acostumbro..Pido disculpas..**

**Bueno en el próximo cap aparecerán Gunther y Tinka!No participran mucho pero estarán.**

**Lo que les puedo adelantar es que Ty estará en "A todo ritmo Chicago" y solo para encargarse que ningún chico se le acerque a nuestra Cece!El próximo cap se llamara "Compañeros de Equipo" espero tenerlo listo pronto!les dejo leer:**

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro,Cece y Rocky estaban en sus respectivas casas ensayando nuevos pasos para "A todo ritmo" mientras Flynn veía televisión.

De pronto sono el timbre.

-Yo voooy Cecee!- Grito Flynn

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la señora Locasio. Esa horrenda mujer que lo atormentaba y hacia desear jamas envejecer. A pesar de sentir escalofrios, algo lo hizo quedarse helado, al lado de la anciana había una niña,la niña mas linda que había visto en su vida,tenia el cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta y unos hermosos ojos color avellana.

-¿ttuu qquieen erreess? -Tartamudeo Flynn sabiendo que estaba quedando en completo ridiculo.

-Flynn,esta es mi nieta Lucy,se quedara conmigo unas semanas y como no conoce muchos niños por aquí me preguntaba si la acompañarías al parque,asi puede concer otros niños y sentirse a gusto- dijo su abuela.

-Claro,supongo que no hay problema- Flynn habia inentado recomponerse un poco, pero aun asi sentia que sus movimientos eran torpes y mecanicos.

-¡Gracias por querer ser mi amigo!- dijo Lucy llena de alegria,lo cual sonrojo demasiado a Flynn.

-Nos vemos a las 5. dijo la señora Locasio antes de irse y llevarse a su hermosa nieta con ella.

Eran cerca de las 3:00pm cuando Ty y Deuce llegaron al departamento de Flynn. Ya se habia vuelto costumbre visitarlo y no les importaba que fuese mucho menor que ellos, tenia tales ocurrencias que volvian todo mucho mas interesante sin importar que.

-Hola chiquitin- dijo Ty,entrando y sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Que tal todo?- lo siguió Deuce.

-¿Que era eso tan importante que querías preguntarnos?-exclamaron ambos al unisono, cosa que al notar, les causo una gran risa.

-¿Que se siente tener novia?-Solto sin previo aviso Flynn.

-pfff…jjajjaaaj- los muchachos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente sin poder contenerse. Las lagrimas caian una tras otra mienras se agarraban el estomago.

-¡Basta no es gracioso!-

-Lo siento,pero ¿para que quieres saber eso ?No es que no haya tenido novias,tuve tantas que no las puedo contar,pero..¿porque te interesa?-Alardeo Ty.

-Por nada,solo hay una chica y…bueno..es linda-dijo tímidamente Flynn..

-Ahh ya comprendo,bueno mi Dina-wina y yo somos muy felices,es la novia ideal,tierna y cariñosa soy muy afortunado de tener a alguien así-dijo Deuce.

-Suenas muy cursi,deja de hablar o vomitare. Ademas, tu no eres su novio, eres su esclavo- soltó Ty consiguiendo lo que buscaba, molestar a su amigo y lograr que se irritara.

-Lo dice el señor mujeriego,quien no ha salido con una chica por mas de 2 semanas- Lo retó Deuce.

-Eso no es cierto,una vez sali con una chica por 1 mes- intento defenderse inútilmente Ty.

-Exacto- dijo victorioso -Le temes al compromiso, solo admítelo-

-¡Concéntrense! ¡Necesito ayuda masculina con urgencia!

-Lo lamento amigo,pero debo irme,una tia abuela mia murió y debo ir a su funeral- Deuce se levanto de sofa dispuesto a irse.

-Oh lo siento- dijo sinceramente Ty, a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por su querido compañero.

-Naa solo voy por la comida,pero que mas da parece que nos dejo una generosa herencia y mi familia no quiere ser desagradecída- Ty y Flynn intercambiarn miradas de incredulidad y lo dejaron marchar.

-Bien,nos vemos- dijo Flynn

De pronto Cece salió de su habitación, se encontraba hablando por teléfono y caminaba de un lugar a otro como si no pudiese mantenerse quieta cinco segundos. Tria el pelo atado en una coleta, resaltando su bello color naranja, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ty.

-Si Rocky ya te dije,nos reuniremos en el centro comercial mañana a las 3,ahora debo dejarte,sino voy al mercado a comprar helado antes de que mama llegue no podre comerlo y Rocky…¡sabes cuanto amo el helado!-

-¡Cece!- La interrumpió su hermanito apenas colgó.

Al notar a Ty allí Cece se puso nerviosa,no habían hablado luego del beso y temia hacerlo,desde ese momento habían actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido y les funcionaba bastante bien,pero aun asi tenia miedo. Algo que Cece no sabia,era que Ty pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Que sucede Flynn?- Pregunto sonriente acercandose a los muchachos -Ah hola Ty- intento fingir desinteres, pero no sabia si lo habia conseguido.

-Hola-Dijo cortante Ty,estaba nervioso, de nada servía negarlo.

-Ya que Deuce me abandono,¿tu y Ty me ayudarían con un problema?-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Cece interesada,su hermanito no acostumbraba pedir ayuda,y menos a ella.

-Hay una chica,me gusta y acorde verme con ella hoy en el parque pero cuando se me acerca...actuo como un bobo-.

-¡Tu eres un bobo!- bromeo CeCe logrando que una bella risa escapase de Ty. Al notar el rostro serio de su hermanito, se retracto. -Bien, pues creo que lo mejor es ser romántico ve,hazle unos cumplidos y dile lo que sientes-

-Nonono- exclamo Ty levantandose del sofa velozmente -Si hace eso quedara como un torpe-

-Y tu que sabes mucho sobre eso ¿verdad?- solto a la defensiva Cece

-¿Saber sobre mujeres? Pues si- Habia algo sobre esa mujer que no lo dejaba tranquilo. La forma de enfrentarlo o su seguridad en si misma, tan parecida a la de él que lo volvia loco.

-Me refería a quedar como un torpe,pero gracias por aclarar lo otro- CeCe revoleó los ojos al estar ante tal especimen y ejemplo de estupidez.

-¡Chicos, dejen de pelear! ¿que les sucede?- Exclamo Flynn cansado de tener que soportar los gritos..

-Nada,no importa,prometemos no pelear hasta terminar de ayudarte con tu enamorada- dijeron ambos sonrrojados, puesto que si un niño de siete años notaba que algo sucedía, aquello era malo.

-¡No la llamen asi!- se avergonzó Flynn.

-¡Pero eso es lo que es!- Comenzaron a molestarlo tanto Cece como Ty, dejando de lado todos esos sentimientos confusos.

Eran cerca de las 4:30pm cuando Cece y Ty terminaron de arreglar a Flynn para su "cita". El muchachito estaba vestido como siempre, pero algo mas limpio y mejor peinado.

-Recuerda,se tierno y dile lo que sientes ninguna chica resiste eso- le aconsejo Cece -Y si encuentras una flor, dasela, se derretirá-

-Pero mas que nada no te muestres desesperado,no querrás asustarla- agrego Ty.

-Bien,comprendo- Flynn estaba nervioso, pero le gustaba sentirse protegido por su hermana y su amigo. Era extraña la forma que estos dos tenian de mirarse y a Flynn no le habia pasado desapercibido, aun asi prefirio no meterse y concentrarse en sus propios problemas amorosos.

A las 5 los tres se encontraban en el parque,al ver llegar a la señora Locasio, Cece y Ty intentaron alejarla de los niños para que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos y luego de conseguirlo se dispusieron a seguirlos.

-¿Crees que esto este bien?- Dijo Ty entre los arbustos, donde habia decidido CeCe que sería el mejor lugar para vigilar a los niñitos.

-Callate que no puedo oir nada- lo golpeo ella en el estomago.

-Pero es su privacidad- le respondio él entre risas. Ver a CeCe tan tierna, intentando saber que había sido del plan de su hermano, lo llendo de amor. ¿Amor? No, quizas era cariño, pero nunca amor.

-sshsh es su privacidad,pero yo tengo derecho a espiar,¡es mi hermanito!- se defendio ella.

Luego de presenciar la confesión de Flynn, Lucy le dijo que el también le gustaba y acabaron dándose un muy romantico,tierno y largo abrazo. Eran niños, ninguno pretendia que hiciesen mas que eso.

-Woow- solto Cece al ver como se estrechaban mutuamente.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Ty algo orgulloso y estupefacto.

-Y eso que tienen solo 7 años- solto CeCe sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-Cece es que para el amor no hay edad-dijo Ty con vos suave y dulce. El recuerdo de aquel dia en la escuela cuando le habia dicho que era muy pequeña arribo a la mente de ambos.

En ese momento se miraron,no dijeron nada pero sus miradas transmitían mucho mas de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir. Miraron para otro lado,intentando esconder su sonrojo.

¿Qué era esto que sentía? Se pregunto Cece,¿Por qué su corazón latia tan rápido cuando Ty estaba cerca? Y ¿Por qué escuchar a Ty pronunciar la palabra "amor" la ponía tan nerviosa?

**Que les pareció?A mi no me gusto mucho,me gusto la idea pero no como la desarrolle,también debo tomar en cuenta que escribi este capitulo a las 3:00 am osea,mi cerebro esta bastante fundido.**

**Diganme que les pareció y corríjanme!Quiero saber que hice mal!Peor también que hice bien!No se pasen con los insultos,soy sensible jajaj pero mejor que dejen un review insultando que vemos en el próximo cap!**


	4. Compañeros de Equipo

**Hola!Grax por los reviews!Los aprecio mucho,si conocen a alguien que lea fics porfavor recomiéndenle el mio!Aunque sea para mejorar y darme animos de escribir ,mejor háganlo!**

**En el prox cap CeCe va a explorar que siente por Ty y viceversa,falta poco para que suceda algo muy romantico entre ellos y no estoy segura como hare para escribirlo!Pero bueno,planeo que este fic tenga como 10 capitulos y aunque los tengo pensados se me hace difícil escribirlos.**

-Y esto fue todo por hoy en "A todo ritmo Chicago!- Exclamo Gary Wilde antes de que el director gritaran corte.

Cece y Rocky se encontraba bailando junto a unos grandes bailarines de hip hop,y había uno llamado Trevor que a Cece le gustaba demasiado. Era un muchacho de unos dieciseis años, alto y muy atractivo. Tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos celestes que no pasaban desapercibidos para ninguna mujer.

-¡Rocky! ¿viste? ¡no dejo de mirarme durante todo el baile!-

-¡Cece deja de delirar! ¡Estas obsesionada con el!- Su amiga llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando sobre ese Trevor. Rocky no negaba que era muy atractivo, pero era un idiota y no valia la pena babear por el.

-Es que es taaan ardiente- se excusó la pelirroja.

Rocky rodo los ojos,no habían pasado ni 2 semanas de Lucas y al parecer su amiga ya tenia un nuevo interés romantico. ¿Quien la entendía?

Las dos amigas se encontraban a punto de marcharse cuando Gary las detuvo obstruyendo su camino.

-¡Chicos y chicas! ¡Tengo que contarles una gran noticia!-

-¿Oprah acepto ir a tu nueva fiesta?- Exclamo Rocky entusiasmada ante la idea.

-¡Si! Bueno...no me ha confirmado aún,pero no creo que me rechace otro año mas como sucedió en la fiesta-

Cece y rocky ahogaron una risita y se miraron.

-Estamos armando un proyecto en parejas,pero necesitamos que cada uno traiga un amigo o amiga que sepa algo de baile,queremos mostrarle a la gente que la gente común y corriente también puede bailar-

-Suena razonable,¡que buena idea! dijo Rocky -¿Seguro que se te ocurrió a ti?-

-Mis abogados no me permiten hablar de eso- respondio Gary incomodo pero sin borrar su sonrisa de comercial -Pero que no sean personas muy corrientes,deben bailar bien-

Rocky lo miro confundida -Pero pense que se trataba de personas normales...-

-Sh- fue callada por Gary antes de terminar su frase.

-Como sea- dijo Cece deseosa por marcharse.

Mientras regresaban a sus casas a CeCe la invadió una duda,¿A quien invitaría?

-Oye Rocky, ¿tu a quien invitaras al programa?

-A Ty por supuesto- afirmo la morena sin titubear.

Oir el nombre del hermano de su mejor amiga hizo que a Cece se le acelerara el corazón. Esa no era una muy buena señal.

-¿pppor que a el?- no era una buena actriz. No podia evitar sonar nerviosa. Para su suerte, Rocky era inteligente, pero muy inocente y jamas sospecharia de que a ella le gustaba su hermano. ¡ESPEREN! ¿Le gustaba Ty?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Adora bailar!- Dijo Rocky casi burlándose de la pelirroja.

-Ah cierto,pues yo invitare a Dina,¿crees que acepte?-

-Lo dudo,además no baila muy bien-

-No digas eso...No es TAN mala- CeCe hizo enfasis en el "tan", deseosa de establecer un punto.

-Cece….parecia una morsa sin un pie en el ultimo baile que tuvimos-

-¡Ay Rocky! no es para tanto...una morsa normal- Ambas rieron ante lo dicho.

-Pídele al bailarín que tanto te gusta-

-¿Estas bromeando? ya baila allí,no tiene sentido-

-Es un invitado,lo que quiere decir que no pertenece al programa,puedes hacerlo si quieres- Rocky no sabia porque había dicho aquello. Pero quería a su mejor amiga y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla siempre que pudiese.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una genio?- Exclamo feliz Cece.

-No,pero tranquila,lo se ,lo se- alardeo su mejor amiga.

Ty,Cece y Rocky estaban entrando al set de "A todo ritmo Chicago" cuando el bailarín que tanto le gustaba a Cece apareció. Automáticamente dejo sola a Rocky y Ty y se marchó con él.

-¿Quien es ese?- Pregunto Ty,pero había algo en su voz que Rocky no llego a denotar.¿Celos quizás?

-¿Él?- dijo Rocky señalando a Trevor. -Un bailarín con el que Cece esta obsesionada-

-Debe de ser un tarado- respondió Ty con excesiva agresividad.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto extrañada Rocky,su hermano estaba cada vez mas raro. No dejaba de tener razon respecto al chico, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Ty estaba extraño.

-Poorr nnnada,lo supongo- fue lo único atino a decir el moreno en su defensa.

-¡Bueno damas y caballeros es hora de ponerse en parejas!- exclamo Gary apareciendo en escena.

-¡Yo pido a Trevor!- grito desaforada Cece

Pero luego de que la pelirroja lo dijera,Ty la fulmino con la mirada. No le agradaba ese chico,en realidad,no le agradaba ningún chico que quisiera acercarse a Cece,pero no lo admitiría jamas en voz alta.

-Lo lamento,pero ya que Trevor es un gran bailarin fue asignado a Tinka,creemos que ella es la pareja correcta para el- dijo Gary Wilde por lo bajo.

La verdadera razón era que Gunther le había pagado para asignarle el gran bailarin a su hermana,que estaba obsesionada con el desde hace semanas y eso se noto cuando Gary le guiño el ojo al chico.

-Lo lamento,pero un gran bailarin solo puede estar con una gran bailarina- exclamo Tinka burlándose de Cece

-¡Voy a matarte! Dijo CeCe corriendo para golpear a Tynka.

-¡Traniquila!- Ty tomó a la peliroja por la cintura,no solo para detenerla,sino en forma posesiva,deseaba que Trevor los viera y supiera que esa muchacha le pertenecía solo a él.

-Bien,ya que parecen llevarse bien…Ty,eres la pareja de CeCe- Gary les sonrió a ambos con completa inocencia, sin saber que acababa de desatar una guerra interna en los dos jovenes.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron CeCe y Ty al unisono.

-Ya esta decidido. Y Rocky, tú bailas con Gunther-

En ese momento apareció Gunther al lado de Rocky diciendo:

-Hola BeBeee-

-¿Dios que te he hecho yo?- Se quejo Rocky dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

Ya las parejas estaban formadas y se les asigno como tarea armar una coreografia de baile romantica,inspirándose en alguna película que les gustara.

Mientras CeCe y Ty se encontraban incómodos decidiendo que hacer, se podía oir a Rocky y a Gunther discutir.

-¡Yo quiero hacer Orgullo y Prejuicio!- Bramaba la chica.

-¡Y yo quiero hacer Butisky! la película romantica mas famosa en mi nación!- Gunther la desafiaba con sus palabras y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¡Deja de soñar Gunther! ¡nadie quiere hacer una película sobre una cabra!-

-¡Yo si!-

-¡Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado!-

Luego de la pelea de Rocky y Gunther,Ty y CeCe comenzaron a practicar para el baile en un salón privado. Gary se los debía, debido a que no solo los habia forzado a trabajar en equipo, si no que tener a Gunther cerca, no los ayudaba en lo mas minimo a concentrarse.

-Bien,entonces...¿haremos Titanic?- Pregunto CeCe

-Supongo,si te parece bien- contesto Ty nervioso,estar a solas con CeCe lo inhibía,no sabia muy bien él porque.

Comenzaron a bailar,era una coreografia sencilla,pero al insiprarse en Titanic,había muchos pasos que requerían un contacto físico entre ellos mucho mas del que toleraban o estaban en condiciones de resistir sin sucumbir a la tentacion.

Ty sentía que en algún momento no podría resistirse y besaría a CeCe,esa parte de el lo asustaba y jamas habia pensado que una chica podría causarle eso. Generalmente elegía a una bonita, salia con ella un par de veces, la besaba y la botaba. Ese era su sistema, nadie lo lastimaba porque jamas se enamoraba.

Luego de 2 horas de ensayo se dispusieron a charlar. Ninguno quería sacar a relucir el tema de su beso asi que se limitaron a bromear.

-¿Viste la película que Gunther quería rapresentar?- Dijo Ty comenzando a reir.

-Si,¡ese chico debe estar loco!- lo siguiño CeCe.

-'Eso esta mas que claro! dijo entre carcajadas el chico.

-Oye,¿me ayudarías con uno de los pasos? no me sale muy bien- pregunto CeCe sintiéndose ya mas tranquila puesto que ninguno parecía tener problemas en fingir que el beso no habia pasado.

-Claro- dijo este y se dispuso a ayudarla

Pero algo sucedió. Mientras intentaban hacer el paso de baile ambos tropezaron,CeCe cayo encima de Ty y sus labios se rozaron. Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que uno de los dos hablo.

-Lo lamento,soy torpe,no quise…- comenzó a decir Ty.

-No hay problema,fue mi culpa- Se excuso CeCe intentando levantarse.

-Mejor dejemos la practica para mañana,de todas formas la exposición es en una semana,tenemos tiempo-

-Si,tienes razón,será lo mejor- dijo Ty y dicho esto CeCe se retiro de la habitación,dejando a un muy confundido chico en ella.

-¿Que rayos me esta sucediendo?- exclamó el moreno por lo bajo luego de que la pelirroja se retirara.

**¿Que les pareció? ¡diganme! El próximo capitulo se llamara "Pijama Party".**

**Con eso ya les di un gran adelanto!**

**¡Ahora vuelvo a suplicar Reviews!Haganlo,me arrodillo ante ustedes tienen el poder de que escriba mejor!Ustedes y sus Reviews me impulsan!**


	5. Pijama Party

**¡Hola gente! Bueno,este es el capitulo que menos me gusto,no me convence,estaba bloqueada y esto fue lo que salió,ojala igual les guste igual :D**

**¡Pido que si tienen algo que decirme dejen Reviews! ¡Porfavor! Son mi alimento!**

**Tambien recomiéndenle el fic a sus amigos!me gustaría saber que piensa la gente!es mi primer fic y significa mucho para mi,okey ya me estoy volviendo sentimental.**

**"A todo ritmo" no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes,si asi fuera CeCe y Ty estarían juntos no lo duden.**

-Recuerda traer palomitas y gaseosas- le recordó Rocky a Cece mientras volvían de la escuela

-Si,si Rocky me lo haz repetido 100 veces,¿crees que no soy responsable?-

-Porfavor amiga,no me hagas responderte- CeCe rió ante lo dicho, sin dudar ni por un segundo que tenía razón.

Ambas amigas se encontraban planificando la Pijamada que Rocky tenia pensada hacer esa misma noche: ella,CeCe,Dina y Mollly,una nueva bailarina del programa se reunirían en la casa de Rocky para una noche de chicas.

De pronto el teléfono de Rocky sonó.

-¿Hola?Si mama,ya tenemos todo planificado,pero…¡¿quee?!- exclamó bastante irritada.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó CeCe al notar que algo malo parecía haber sucedido.

-Ugh,mi hermano se quedara en casa castigado,lo que significa que tendremos que soportarlo toda la noche-

-¿Que?- Exclamo la pelirroja. Tenia sentimientos confusos hacia Ty,y verlo toda una noche no era lo que exactamente le apetecia en esos momentos. La hacia sentir cohibída y eso jamás le había pasado a "La gran CeCe Jones",lo cual le molestaba demasiado.

-Si,pero si lo ignoramos se portara como un niño bueno,o lo matare- gruñó Rocky.

-De acuerdo,pero que se mantenga alejado. No queremos que escuche nuestras conversaciones de chicas-

-¿Que sucede entre Ty y tu últimamente?- Pregunto Rocky para sorpresa de Cece.

-No se de que hablas,Rocky deberías dejar de oler pegamento,en verdad te hace daño- CeCe intento fingir desinteres, pero su amiga la habia pillado desprevenida y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡No evites el tema! ¡Ultimamente se pelean muchísimo! ¡parecen una pareja de recién casados!-

-¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso?- la pelirroja fingió sorpresa e indignacion -Ugh,¿Ty y yo como pareja? me dan escalofríos- Bien, quiza no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-Tienes razón,quizás sea solo mi imaginación- admitió Rocky poniéndole fin a la conversación para alegría de CeCe.

Eran ya las 8:00pm y todas las chicas ya habían llegado a la casa de Rocky,CeCe por supuesto había llegado tarde.

-¡Lo lamento!- se excusó al entrar.

-¿Como puedes llegar tarde si vives en el mismo edificio?- Pregunto su mejor amiga

-Rocky,sabes que eso nunca me ha detenido para llegar tarde-La morena rodo los ojos,asi era su amiga,mejor quererla tal cual era.

-Creo que ya tienes un record, seria feo que no lo mantuvieras- Gracias a esas palabras de Rocky, su amiga sonrió y fue directo a abrazarla.

Luego de cenar una deliciosa pizza las muchachas se dirigieron a la habitación de Rocky con la intención de jugar "Verdad o Reto" y tener su charla de chicas.

-Y dime Dina…¿cuantos años tenias cuando diste tu primer beso?- CeCe se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.

-¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!-Pregunto incomoda Dina mientras se revolvia entre las sabanas blancas que tenia la cama de Rocky.

-Nada solo queríamos saber..¡habla!- dijo Rocky alentandola a que continuase.

-¡Pues no lo hare!-

-Vamos,estamos entre amigas- la incitó Molly. Era una muchacha bastante agradable. Tenia el cabello con muchas ondas y era color rubio. La mayoria de los chicos del programa se sentían atraidos hacia ella y no podian negar el porque.

-Bueno,¿la verdad? -fue con Deuce

Todas las chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Dina lucía como el tipo de chica con experiencia. Que habia salido con varios chicos a lo largo de su vida y tenia varias relaciones pasadas.

-¿Encerio?- preguntó Molly incredula.

-Si. ¿cual es el problema?-

-Nada,imaginamos que tenias mas experiencia,solo eso- aclaró Rocky para evitar enfrentamientos tontos.

-¿Y tu Molly?- le Pregunto Rocky

-¿Yo? ¿pues,fue a los 7 años con Frankie- dijo sin problemas la rubia.

-¿Quien es Frankie?- preguntaron todas.

-Va a su escuela, creo que ahora ustedes lo llaman "La Complicacion"-

-¿Encerio? ¿es una broma?- Rocky se le acercó y la miro fijamente evaluando si mentía. ¡La dulce Molly habia tenido su primer beso con el chico rudo de la escuela!

-Nop,en verdad-

-¿Como fue que llegaste a darte tu primer beso con el?- Pregunto Dina que tampoco podía terminar de creer aquella confesión.

-Mmm,es complicado- respondió Molly y todas se dieron por vencidas.

Mientras las amigas comenzaban a contarse secretos,el hermano de Rocky hacia algo que jamás pensó,espiaba a las amigas de su hermana. La habitación de Rocky era contigua a la suya y al enterarse de que las amigas de su hermana,especialmente CeCe,jugarían "Verdad o Reto" sintió intriga en saber que dirían.

-Soy un demente,no puedo estar espiando a niñas de 14 años.- dijo en voz alta a si mismo.

La palabra "niñas" le recordó a CeCe y lo molesta que se ponía cuando él la llamaba asi. Mas decidido que nunca,se dispuso a escuchar a través de la pared.

-Bueno,ire por mas palomitas- dijo Rocky y se marcho hacia la cocina.

Apenas la morena se alejó, Dina y Molly acorralaron a CeCe contra la pared.

-Chicas…¿porque me miran asi?- preguntó con inocencia al notar las miradas llenas de malvad que tenían sus amigas.

-¡Cuentanos ya que sucede entre tu y Ty!- exclaaron juntas.

Al oir su nombre Ty se sobresalto,se moria por escuchar que respondería CeCe a eso,ya había entrado en razón,CeCe le gustaba..Demasiado como para admitirlo abiertamente.

Pero era la mejor amiga de su hermana,y sabia que a ella no le gustaría enterarse de que su hermano mayor había besado a su amiga y pensaba en ella la mayoría del tiempo.

Se planteo olvidar a la pelirroja,pero le era imposible,y la única forma de hacerlo era que ella afirmara no sentir nada por el,asi que esperaba ansioso la respuesta de CeCe.

Por un lado deseaba que dijera que no,que no sentía nada por el,asi terminaría todo,pero..en lo mas recóndito de su ser,deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera si.

-Pues..¡No se de lo que están hablando!- Tartamudeo CeCe deseosa de poner fin a aquella conversación.

-Vamos…ambas lo notamos- dijo Dina

-En los ensayos para el programa siempre estas mirándolo,casi sin darte cuenta tus ojos van directo hacia el- comentó Molly.

-Si, y en la escuela sucede lo mismo- agrego Dina.

-Comprendemos que no quieras decir nada frente a Rocky,pero..¿sientes algo por Ty?-

-Pues yo…- CeCe no sabia que contestar a eso, ¿le gustaba Ty? Aquel beso que se habian dado, habia sido especial, ademas de ser su primer beso. Porque la gran CeCe Jones, en el fondo habia estado esperando al chico correcto para que fuera su primer beso, y no se arrepentía para nada.

-¡Chicas!¡Traje mas palomitas!- Exclamo Rocky irrumpiendo en la habitación y echando a perder el momento de confesiones.

-¡Yupi!- exclamo CeCe,feliz de dar por terminada la incomoda conversación.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tan cerca!- Se quejo Ty desde el otro lado de la pared. Se arrojó en su cama sintiéndose derrotado y se quedo en la misma posición un buen rato. -Creo que es hora de levantarme- dijo un tiempo después.

Se disponía a ir por una bebida a la cocina cuando se choco contra alguien.

-Ups lo siento-

-No hay cuidado- dijo CeCe,pero al notar que se trataba de Ty perdió el equilibrio debido a los nervios y cayó encima de el.

-Esto ya se nos esta haciendo costumbre- bromeo Ty para aligerar el ambiente,puesto que tener a CeCe tan cerca de él lo trastornaba.

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió CeCe intentando ahogar una risita.

Ty la ayudo a levantarse y le ofreció algo para beber.

-mmm..no gracias,solo venia aquí para huir de las chicas,estaban comenzando a actuar demasiado raro- La verdad era que solo deseaba tener un momento a solas para pensar. Si, para pensar aunque resultase extraño, la pregunta de sus amigas aun rondaba por su mente. Y en el fondo, quizás muy en el fondo... Había esperado encontrarse con Ty.

-Entiendo de que hablas,¿Iras al cumpleaños de la tia Perla mañana?-

-No lo se,Rocky me invito,pero no estoy segura de ir-

-¡Vamos! Sera divertido- exclamó Ty intentando esconder la desesperación que delataba su voz,deseaba que CeCe fuera,deseaba que estuviera con el siempre.

-No lo se,quizás- dijo CeCe coqueteando al darse cuenta de que Ty en verdad queria que fuese. Acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga.

-Esta chica es mi perdición- susurró Ty apenas la vio marcharse. -Juega conmigo, eso es seguro-

**El próximo Capitulo se llamara "Lo admito,me gustas" y tendrá muchas escenas romanticas!Valdra la pena créanlo,no descansare hasta que quede perfecto!**

**Les adelanto que habrá un gran avance en la relación Ty/CeCe,pero no se alarmen!como buena fanatica de las novelas sucederá algo que les impedirá estar fic planeo que tenga máximo 15 capitulos,asi que desarrollare mas esta relación,para que el enamoramiento de ambos se convierta en amor.:P**


	6. Una confesion inesperada

La mañana siguiente al Pijama Party de Rocky,CeCe se encontraba en el centro comercial decidiendo que vestido usaría en la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche,la invitación de Ty la había convencido de acudir.

Luego de pasar largas horas en diferentes tiendas,la pelirroja logro encontrar el vestido perfecto,el cual era increíblemente bello,era negro con encaje y a CeCe le sentaba de maravilla.

Cuando llego a la fiesta,no esperaba encontrarse a Ty charlando alegremente con una hermosa muchacha que le sonreía de oreja a oreja,los celos se despertaron en ella,no podía entender que le veía Ty a esa joven,y se sintió súbitamente mas tranquila cuando esta se retiro de la fiesta.

CeCe había estado observando a Ty escondida y apartada de los invitados,ese simple hecho había consentido que el moreno no la viese,se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas de la broma de uno de los invitados cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar en la habitación.

Estaba hermosa,su sonrisa se convirtió en una cara de asombro,no tenia palabras para describir como lucia CeCe,parecía una mujer,no la niña que el trataba de convencerse que era.

-CeCe,te ves estupenda! La felicito Rocky –No esperaba que te arreglaras tanto.

-Ya sabes Rocky que siempre puede haber chicos lindos y debo verme presentable exclamo la pelirroja con el deseo de poner celoso a Ty.

El moreno molesto se retiro de la habitacion sin mediar palabra con la muchacha,sabia lo que CeCe pretendía y no entraría en su juego.

-Que le sucede al loco de mi hermano?  
>-Verdaderamente no lo sé exclamo la pelirroja con una casi invisible y maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

La fiesta había transcurrido tranquila,tal como había previsto CeCe,había muchos chicos lindos allí,eran parientes de Rocky y uno estaba mas bueno que el otro como le había comentado CeCe a su amiga.

Cada uno había quedado embobado con la pelirroja,la invitaban a bailar y esta no se resistía,adoraba tener tanta atención y los muchachos se la proporcionaban en exceso.

Ty se encontraba molesto,no resistía ver como sus primos manoseaban a CeCe,no sabía si podría contenerse por mucho tiempo,sentía el impulso de correr hacia CeCe y su pareja,apartar a aquel muchacho de ella para hacerle ver que la pelirroja le pertenecía,era suya y de nadie más.

No pudo contenerse más al notar como su primo Leonard susurraba algo inentendible para el en el oído de CeCe,se retiro de la habitación muy molesto y con ganas de golpear algo,mejor dicho a pelirroja sintió ello y se dispuso a seguirlo,no pretendía que el se molestara,era cierto que quería ponerlo celoso,pero no planeba que su juego fuera tan lejos.

Ty se encontraba sentado con las manos en su rostro intentando calmarse,deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el quien abrazara a CeCe y le susurrara bellas palabras al odio,no podía resistir que cualquiera la tocase .De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaban y se abrazaban a el,con la intención de bailar.

-CeCe yo…

-No digas nada,bailemos,que no he podido disfrutar de un baile lento en toda la noche.

Luego de oir aquello Ty se dispuso a sugetarla por la cintura y dejarse llevar.

Estaban demasiado pegados,ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y Ty apenas podía contenerse,CeCe olia a Fresas y ese maravilloso aroma lo embriagaba.

No pudo resistirse y la beso,creyo que la joven lo apartaría,pero sucedió algo que lo dejo pasmado,ella continuaba con el ese momento ninguno podía pensar en otra cosa,el beso fue tomando profundidad y cuando sus lenguas se tocaron ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para separarse,para CeCe todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos,jamás se había besado asi con nadie y aunque se sentía avergonzada no deseaba parar.

Ty la besaba dulcemente,pero podía sentir el hambre de este y como se contenía para no ser bursco y se separaron a regañadientes cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire.

-Yo lo siento,no pretendía… Comenzo a tartamudear Ty

-No,ha sido mi culpa,lo siento se escuso CeCe y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera exclamo el moreno sujetándola por el brazo

-Me gustas solto de improviso

CeCe se quedo petrificada,ella sabia que le gustaba Ty,había logrado admitir que estaba enamorada de el,pero sabia que su relación estaba prohibida,Rocky jamás la perdonaría y ella prefería perder a Ty que a su mejor amiga,esa había sido la promesa que habían hecho cuando eran niñas,"las amigas antes que todo" y no pensaba romperla anque le doliera.

-Tu a mi también,pero esto ha sido un error le contesto CeCe

Ty se sintió dolido,para el también el beso estaba mal,jamás se abia sentido asi al besar a una chica,estos eran sentimientos nuevos para el , anhelaba besarla otra vez y le estaba costando mucho contenerse.

-Asi que la niñita se siente atraída hacia el hermano de su mejor amiga,esta aburrida y no se le ocurre otra cosa que besarlo para entretenerse un rato? Le dijo Ty con sarcasmo intentando esconder el dolor que sentia.

-No pretendía decir eso

-Pues eso diste a entener le contesto Ty alejándose.

CeCe pensó en pararlo,pero luego recapasito "Mejor que sea asi,que me odie,asi almenos no sufriremos estando separados" pensó CeCe y una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

**Bueno,aquí les traigo otro capitulo!En este me detuve mas a explorar los sentimientos de ambos personajes y sentí que no matuve la personalidad de ambos,pero bueno alguna escena empalagosa tenia que haber ¿o no?**

**Siento que estoy mejorando en esto de escribir,pero me gustaría saber que piensan!espero tomatazos o que me traten como a su diosa(?)**

**No,encerio,espero sus Reviews!ellos hacen que quiera continuar con la historia.**


	7. La Cancion

Ya habia pasado una semana de lo acontecido en la fiesta,Ty y CeCe se trataban con frialdad,solo sostenían conversaciones frente a sus amigos.

Rocky ya había notado que algo le sucedia a su mejor amiga,estaba diferente,ya no se comportaba tan egocéntrica como siempre lo había hecho y su efervescente personalidad se iba apagando poco a una tarde luego de la escuela se decido a averiguar que le sucedia.

-No creo que los profesores deban darnos tarea,eso va encontra de la naturaleza comentaba CeCe

-Oye,ya no finjas,dime que te pasa la interrumpió Rocky

-Mmm,no se de que estas hablando le respondió la pelirroja fingiendo indiferencia

-Ultimamente estas distinta,te noto triste y quiero saber porque

-No es nada,debe ser tu imaginación Rocky

La morena estaba a punto de protestar,pero el sonido de su celular impidió que la charla prosiguiera.

-Hola mama?que sucede?de acuerdo,ya mismo ire para alla.

-Lo lamento,pero mi mama quiere que vaya a comprar la cena,quedate en mi habitación y esperame,no demorare mucho.

Ty se encontraba entrando a su casa cuando una voz lo sobresalto,una voz dulce y llena de pureza que cantaba una canción hermosa que nunca antes había odio.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Esa voz lo habia hipnotizado,no podia parar de escucharla,sigilosamente se acerco al lugar de donde provenia y se quedo estaba,CeCe,Hermosa como siempre.

Al notar la presencia de Ty,la pelirroja se sobresalto.

-Ah!Que haces Aquí?

-lo siento tartamudeo Ty –No sabia que estabas aquí

-Pues ahora lo sabes contesto desafiante CeCe

-Ya me iba, pero aguarda, eras tú la que cantaba?

-Sí, porqué?

-No, solo que tienes una muy bella voz dijo Ty

-Gracias respondió CeCe intentando esconder su sonrojo

-Esa canción que cantabas es muy hermosa, tú la escribiste verdad?

La pelirroja solo atino a asentir.

-Pues creo que tienes talento, quizá deberías anotarte en "Loca por cantar"

-Estaba pensándolo y Rocky me está animando a hacerlo, aun no estoy segura.

-Pues cuentas con todo mi apoyo dijo Ty antes de marcharse.

El moreno se encontraba sorprendido, había hablado con CeCe, supuso que sería una charla incomoda luego de lo acontecido en la fiesta, pero con ella se sentía relajado, sentía que podía mostrarse tal cual era, y eso le gustaba.

Luego de la conversación con Ty, CeCe acepto inscribirse en el concurso, Rocky la había ayudado a practicar todos los días y cada vez se sentía mas emocionada e impaciente.

Cantar le fascinaba casi tanto como bailar, pero a diferencia del ultimo, se sentía insegura respecto a su voz y no poseía la confianza que la caracterizaba.

Dos días antes del evento una noticia le llego por E-mail, resultaba que habían cambiado las reglas del concurso, y se suponía que era en pareja, lo cual dejaba a CeCe sin posibilidades de entrar.

Se encontraba muy triste cuando Rocky tuvo una idea.

-Mi hermano es un buen cantante, siempre lo oculta, pero le encanta cantar, podría ser tu pareja!

CeCe dudo, no creía que fuera buena idea pasar mucho tiempo con Ty, mucho menos luego del beso en la fiesta.

-Si él no tiene problema tampoco yo

Luego de que su hermana le insistiera hasta el cansancio, Ty acepto, había acordado consigo mismo que nada le sucedía con CeCe, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían quedado en el pasado, ¿y qué mejor forma de probarlo que cantando a dúo con ella?

Ya era el gran momento, CeCe y Ty subirían al Escenario, Rocky había llamado unos minutos antes disculpándose y explicando que no podría estar presente para ver su presentación, pero aunque CeCe se sentia decepcionada, se prometió que nada arruinaría su momento.

CeCe y Ty comenzaron a chantar, la atracción que creyeron que no sentirían estaba ahí, jamás se había ido, cantaban como si se dedicaran la canción el uno al otro.

hay un lugar al que me voy cuando

estoy triste es un lugar dentro de mi

que nunca viste me lo invente para sentir

que me quisistes es un lugar al que me voy

cuando estoy triste.

hay muñecas que guardar ya es momento

de dejarlas atras es la vida y hay que aceptar

cuando nos dicen que debemos cambiar y

dejar de jugar y ponerse a pensar que es tiempo

de buscar un amor y vos que esperas.

y si te vas tambien me voy y si no estas

tampoco estoy y nada importa nada sirve

nada vale nada queda sin tu amor.

ya es muy tarde para ser esa nena

que hoy tiene que crecer yo prefiero una mujer

y todavia eso esta por suceder no te gusta escuchar

no queres entender que es tiempo de buscar un amor

o no lo sabes.

un laberinto sin final donde me pierdo

y corro y corro sin parar y no te

encuentro y aunque de vos quiera

escapar siempre me acuerdo que

existe en mi un lugar al donde te tengo

y si te vas tambien me voy y si

no estas tampoco estoy y nada importa

nada sirve nada vale nada queda sin tu amor.

Luego de cantar la última estrofa se quedaron viéndose, todos los sentimientos que habían escondido luchaban por salir, ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos. Rápidamente corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un beso, que buscaba representar el deseo y la frustración que habían atravesado todos esos días.

Ya nada importaba, ni Rocky ni nadie, solo ellos dos, terminaron el beso cuando el aire les hizo falta.

El público aplaudía animadamente, todos habían presenciado esa escena de amor puro y se encontraban emocionados, CeCe y Ty se sonrieron tomados de las manos y bajaron del escenario, cualquiera hubiera pensado que todo era parte de la coreografía, pero solo ellos sabían la verdad y el significado de ese beso que segundos antes se habían dado.

**Holaa!Si,hace mucho que no actualizo,me decepcione porque en el ultimo cap que hice nadie dejo reviews,porfavor déjenlos porque sino siento que nadie lee el fic y me sumo en una depresión..**

**La cancion que canta CeCe primero es When you're gone de avril lavigne,la segunda es de casi angeles si quieren ver como me imagine el beso de Ty y CeCe pongan en youtube NeNa y Hay un lugar,va a aparecer la escena esa con la cancion.**

**Bueno,creo que este es uno de los cap mas largo que hice hasta ahora,o almenos eso les guste!pensaba dividirlo en dos pero no quise ser tan cruel XD**

**Pienso que hare 2 o 3 capitulos mas y listo,pero si piensan que puedo explotar mas a la pareja díganmelo y ya pongo mi cerebro en marcha.**

**Please dejen sugerencias o comentarios en sus reviews,pero en serio!necesito de sus rewies o matare a mi gato(?)**

**Es broma,ni siquiera tengo un gato Xd Pero si les pido reviews!**


	8. Juntos?

**Hola!por favor no me maten por haber tardado tanto!La verdad es que no encontraba la inspiración y sumado a la escuela casi no tenia tiempo,pero he revivido y aunque planeaba acabar el fic en el próximo capitulo decidi hacerlo mas largo porque creo que da para mas..**

**Los dejo con el capi para que no desesperen:**

-Cece!- Exclamo Rocky intentando que su amiga reaccionara

-Estoy despierta! -Se escuso la pelirroja,últimamente divagaba demasiado cuando se encontraba charlando con su mejor amiga,desde que se había besado con Ty ambos habían acordado salir en secreto,puesto que no querían que Rocky se molestara y eso la distraída y hacia sentir culpable la mayoría del tiempo

-No entiendo que te pasa,se que no te gusta la escuela pero…últimamente estas rara-

-Yo?Rocky porfavor,sabes que no soy normal -respondió CeCe –y es porque que eres mi mejor amiga,tu tampoco lo eres!-

-Fue eso un cumplido? Que clase de cumplido es ese?

-Tu sabes que siii -respondió CeCe colocando una cara que según Rocky era sumamente tierna.

Al dia siguiente

CeCe debía apurarse,no sabia cuan tarde estaba llegando a la escuela y aunque eso no le molestara mucho, si su madre se enteraba que había vuelto a estar ausente la sacaría del programa y eso era algo que la pelirroja no se podía permitir.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su clase cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la metió en el almacen del conserje,su primer impulso fue gritar pero cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos se tranquilizo y comenzó a responder el beso con grandes ganas.

-Ty,no vuelvas a hacer eso,me asustaste!

-Lo lamento,solo crei que te morias por otro beso de tu servidor-

-Por lo que acaba de suceder me parece que el que no resiste mucho tiempo sin mi eres tu

-Tienes razón- exclamo el moreno acorralando a CeCe nuevamente

-Me encantaría quedarme pero debo ir a clase

-¿La gran CeCe Jones se preocupa por sus asistencias?- Pregunto Ty encarnando una ceja

-La gran CeCe Jones tiene una madre policía y un puesto en A todo Ritmo que cuidar- le respondió CeCe en tono burlon.

-De acuerdo,pero nos vemos después de la escuela…

En la hora de la cena

-Ya te dije,creo que harian una excelente pareja-le decía Rocky a su amiga mientras cenaban

-mm..no lo creo,además ahora no quiero salir con nadie-argumentaba CeCe

Ty se encontraba muy tenso escuchando la conversación de su hermana con CeCe.¿Era tan necesario que Rocky intentara buscarle pareja a la pelirroja?ella era suya,solo de el,pero Rocky no sabia eso y aunque le molestara debía fingir que nada pasaba.

-Recuerdas cuando te beso hace 6 meses?dijiste que te había gustado! -Exclamo Rocky

Aquello fue suficiente para Ty,no soportaba saber de los chicos con los que CeCe había estado,no quería imaginársela besando a otro que no fuese el asi que se levanto bruscamente y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-A este que le pasa?-Pregunto Rocky en voz alta

-No lo se,¿quieres que vaya a hablar con el? Dijo CeCe intentando ocultar su deseo irrefrenable de correr tras Ty y calmarlo

-Bien, pero cuidado esta demasiado loco mi hermano a veces

CeCe entro sigilosamente al cuarto de Ty, este se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando la pared,s e veía bastante molesto así que CeCe intento calmarlo.

-Oye, si es por lo que dijo Rocky…fue hace mucho y ni siquiera me gusto

-Si claro, no fue nada no importa-bramo Ty con fingido tono de despreocupación

-Se que estas molesto

-¡No lo estoy!

-Quiero que me digas porque te afecta tanto.

-Es solo que…no tolero la idea de verte con otro chico-admitió Ty por fin

CeCe se encontraba bastante sorprendida, no creía que el Ty que conocía fuese capaz de decir eso,¿Ese era el confiado y orgulloso Ty?

-Sabes que soy irresistible,tendras que acostumbrarte

-Si,riete todo lo que quieras pero yo…- el moreno fue callado por unos suaves labios presionando los suyos,le devolvió el beso a CeCe con fiereza,se moria por volver a besarla,de hecho deseaba besarla a cada de unos minutos el beso se había tornado mas apasionado,la lengua de Ty acariciaba la de CeCe en un baile lento y pasional,el muchacho la había tomado por la cintura mientras ella enredaba las manos en su cabello.

-Te quiero dijo CeCe entrecortadamente

-Tambien te quiero respondió Ty y luego volvió a besarla.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta,Rocky se encontraba allí,inmóvil mirándolos totalmente shockeada.

-Ahora veo porque no querías salir con nadie-

-Rocky yo.. intento decir CeCe pero era tarde,Rocky había huido del lugar.

**Y?que les pareció?no me sentí muy inspirada pero ya era hora de subir otro cap,hace bastante que no escribo y me siento algo oxidada peo díganme si les gusto y dejen review *cara de cachorrito***

**Pronto actualizare otro cap tranquilos no tardare nada **


	9. ¿Me perdonará?

-Mierda- fue lo único que atino a decir CeCe. Ty y ella se miraron fijamente con rostros confundidos y preocupados. –Voy a buscarla- acto seguido dejo a su novio solo para poder hablar con su mejor amiga.

La había cagado y lo sabía. No podía evitar sentir algo por Ty y no quería detener sus sentimientos tampoco. Pero el plan no había sido que Rocky se enterase, al menos de esa forma tan brusca y atolondrada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Quería disculparse, pero no quería cortar con Ty, si Rocky le pedía eso… ¿Podría?

Luego de correr a su amiga varias calles y lanzar su nombre al aire sin éxito, logro alcanzarla en un parque no muy lejano.

-Rocky lo siento yo…no quería mentirte- Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no podía armar una oración con sentido. Tener dislexia tampoco la ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Rocky volteándose para mirarla a los ojos con lagrimas -¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? Pensé que éramos amigas…-

-¡Lo somos Rocky! No sabía como reaccionarias y no quería pelear-

-Pues cuéntame… ¿Cómo funcionaron tus planes?- Rocky río sarcásticamente entre mas lagrimas y sollozos. –Pensé que no teníamos secretos y ahora…me siento traicionada. ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- Rocky sabia que quizás exageraba, pero le dolía que luego de tantos años de amistad, CeCe no confiase en ella. El problema no era que saliese con Ty, eso molestaba pero podía superarlo, el problema era que su mejor amiga no confiaba en ella.

-Yo…no lo se-

-El problema no es Ty ¿si? ¡El problema es el secreto! No quiero hablar ahora CeCe- Acto seguido Rocky volvió a correr para alejarse de su amiga y esta vez ella no volvió a perseguirla. Podía ser tonta y distraída a veces, pero sabía cuando debía dejar a Rocky sola. Después de todo es su mejor amiga... ¿o lo era? Ya nada era seguro.

CeCe regreso a su departamento completamente abatida y se encontró con cierto chico moreno esperándola en las escaleras de entrada. Este también se veía cansado y triste, pero al verla sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y se levanto para abrazarla.

CeCe sollozo en su hombro y se dejo abrazar.

-Me odia- dijo escondida en el hueco del cuello del muchacho.

-No te odia, solo esta molesta, se le pasara- intento consolarla el. Conocía a su hermanita y estaba molesta, pero amaba a CeCe con locura y jamás acabaría su amistad por eso. Si llegaba a hacerlo…Ty no se lo perdonaría nunca, que por el su hermana perdiese a la única amiga real que tenia. –Vayamos a tomar un chocolate caliente, eso siempre anima-

CeCe obedeció e intento calmarse. Tener a Ty allí con ella hacia todo más fácil. El lograba hacerla reír hasta en las peores situaciones y eso lo apreciaba mucho.

-¿Crees que si un chino tiene un hijo con un japonés el niño se confunda y hable una fusión de japonés y chino?- Pregunto CeCe tontamente a su novio haciéndolo reír.

-Búscalo en Internet, no tengo la capacidad de contestar eso. Tan brillante como siempre- la molesto Ty. Ahora ya estaban mejor, CeCe seguía mal por Rocky, pero intentaba no pensar en eso, debería de enfrentarla tarde o temprano y por ese momento no valía la pena afligirse.

-Gracias- dijo felizmente hasta que noto que su novio estaba tonteando con ella -¡Oye!- río y Ty se acerco para besarla.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, ambos en la casa de CeCe para no tener que enfrentar a Rocky aun. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Flynn quien los encontró besándose.

-¡Bien! Mi vida se vuelve mas extraña cada día. ¡Asqueroso!- exclamo con intención de molestar y dirigirse a su cuarto.

-¡Muérete Flynn! ¡Te quedaras sin saber sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños!- Cuando su hermana le respondió eso, el muchachito regreso a la cocina y los miro a ambos con una fingida cara embobada.

-Son tan tiernos, deben de casarse y tener muchos hijos. Ahora… ¡Quiero mi regalo!-

-Gracias por esa demostración de cariño, tu regalo…es un bolso carísimo- le respondió CeCe

-Pero no me gustan los bolsos-

-Oh, entonces tendré que quedármelo yo…lo siento- CeCe río fingiendo inocencia y Flynn bufo dirigiéndose molesto hacia su habitación.

-Eres mala con el chiquitín- le dijo Ty riendo y acomodándole un cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo se, pero te gusta que sea así ¿verdad?-

-Me gusta todo lo que hagas- le respondió Ty y CeCe volvió a besarlo.


	10. Todo¿Mejora?

-¡Rocky!- grito CeCe mientras perseguía a su amiga por los corredores de la secundaria. No había tenido oportunidad de verla luego de la pelea. Habia llegado el fin de semana y recién en aquel momento podían hablar.

-Ya dejame tranquila- respondió Rocky con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! No queria mentirte...pero estaba esa promesa sobre que nunca saldría con Ty y yo...¡entre en panico!- Rocky fingió no haberla escuchado y continuó con su camino pero esas palabras le habian llegado al corazon. Si CeCe recordaba la promesa...¿no era tan mala verdad? Rocky debía de admitir que ella habría reaccionado de forma parecida.

-Princesa...¿estas bien?- la voz de Ty hizo que la tristeza que CeCe tenía desapareciese en gran medida. El moreno la abrazo por la cintura feliz de poder hacerlo frente a toda la escuela.

-¿Princesa? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? Mejor..Reina del Baile, si...me gusta mas- respondio CeCe bromeando y lanzand pequeñas risitas al sentir los labios de Ty presionando contra su cuello.

-Bien, te llamaré como quieras mientras estes feliz. ¿Que pasó con Rocky?- preguntó el chico separandose un poco de su novia.

-Aún me ignora- el semblante de CeCe se torno triste y oscuro. No podia seguir sabiendo que Rocky la odiaba. Habian sido mejores amigas desde los seis años. Las cosas no podian terminar asi.

-Conozco a Rocky, se que parece dura, pero te extraña mucho- Ty intentó consolarla y la beso suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, él notó que dos chicos los miraban fijamente. Entre ellos Lucas, aquel idiota que la habia dejado plantada aquella vez.

-¿Que miran?- les dijo en tono gruñon -Si, ella es mi novia. Pueden seguir su camino y sentir celos- Ty sintio como CeCe lo besaba feliz y contenta. Amaba esos momentos en los que Ty la hacía sentir única. Ella podia aparentar que era muy segura de si misma, pero había momentos en los que solo fingía y saber que su novio la consideraba digna de admiracion, la hacia inmensamente feliz.

-¡Dejalos! Y tengo que recordarte que ese chico con el que Rocky dijo que me bese...No fue asi, solo fue un roce de labios- Ty se puso feliz al escuchar aquello..

-Pero debiste de haberte besado con otros chicos en tu vida...y tendre que lidiar con eso-

-La verdad es que...-CeCe volvió a acercarse a él y comenzo a susurrarle en el oído -Tu fuiste mi primer beso- Al escuchar aquello la sonrisa de Ty se ensancho de forma considerable y volvió a besarla, aquella vez con mas fiereza, sin importarle que habia muchas personas a su alrededor y corrian el peligro de ser llevados a dirección.

-¿Tanta emociòn?- pregunto riendo la pelirroja. Como respuesta Ty la alzo y comenzo a hacerla girar mientras reía.

-¡No sabes cuanta! Me siento mucho mas relajado- respondió el chico.

Unas horas mas tarde CeCe se encontraba en las escaleras ubicadas en la entrada de su departamento. Comía helado y recordaba los buenos momentos que habia vivido junto a Rocky allí.

De pronto la susodicha apareció y se sento con ella sin decir ni una palabra por un tiempo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a la nada, sentadas una junto a la otra. Hasta que Rocky por fin se decidió a hablar: -Entiendo porque lo hiciste. Se me hace dificil pero lo entiendo-

-¿Me perdonas? Juro que jamás volveré a esconderte nada. Pense que hacia lo correcto y sabes que a menudo me equivoco- le dijo CeCe colocando su mejor cara de cachorrito.

-Si, te perdono. ¿Abrazo?- respondió Rocky riendo tontamente y extendiendo sus brazos. CeCe hizo lo que esta le pedía y las dos amigas comenzaron a reir.

-Entonces...aunque sea extraño ¡Cuentame! ¿Como fue el primer beso? ¿Mi hermano se te declaró? ¡Es extraño que tenga novia!- Asi eran ellas dos. Podian pelear, pero siempre se perdonaban. Y Rocky estaba feliz por Ty y su mejor amiga. Si ellos eran felices...ella lo era tambien.

Pasaron el resto del día asi, sentadas en la entrada comiendo helado y contandose todo lo que no se habían dicho en esos días.

-Yo tambien tengo que decirte algo...y no se como vas a tomarlo- dijo Rocky nerviosa.

-¡Dime!- imploró CeCe

-Estaba afligida por lo que habia pasado entre nosotras, asi que sali a dar un paseo y me encontre con Gunter. Intento consolrme y supuse que sería extraño...- comenzó a contar Rocky.

-¿Y no lo fue?- preguntó confundida su amiga

-Para nada. Solo en un principio, luego me abrazo e intento hacerme reir. Tratandose de Gunther...sabes que no es dificil. Me invitó a tomar un helado y le conté lo que habia pasado. Me escucho y me acompañò a casa y entonces...¡Nos besamos!- CeCe casi se atraganta con su helado al escuchar tremenda confesión.

-¿¡Que!?- estaba exaltada y estupefacta. ¿Su amiga se habia besado con el loco de las cabras? -¿Te gusto?-

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Me gusto! ¡Me encantó! ¡Me gusto besar a Gunther! ¿Entiendes?-Rocky comenzó a zarandearla de los nervios.

**¡Hola! Estuve desaparecida bastante, pero me decidi a empezar a subir con mas constancia. ¿Que les parece? ¿Notan que mejore bastante en cuanto a la redacción? ¡Porque yo si! Siento que en comparación a los primeros capitulos...hubo un progreso! Asi que me decidi a remodelar los viejos, si se pasan...quizas encuentren cosas nuevas.**

**Ahora si! ¿Que les pareció? Iba a terminar este fic hace mucho, pero algo me dice que tengo que seguirlo. Por favor dejen Review! Es la unica forma de saber que les interesa!**


	11. Desmayos y planes

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Me gusto! ¡Me encantó! ¡Me gusto besar a Gunther! ¿Entiendes?-Rocky comenzó a zarandearla de los nervios.

Al día siguiente

Ese no era solo un problema, ¡era un súper problema! ¿A su amiga le gustaba Gunther? ¿Acaso a alguien podía gustarle Gunther? Eso pensaba CeCe mientras esperaba que Rocky entrase por su ventana para ir juntas al ensayo de "A todo ritmo". Si, el hermano de Tinka era un chico bonito, de no haber sido la rareza personificada, CeCe se habría interesado en él. Pero ahora todo cambiaba, ¡Rocky estaba perdida si se enamoraba de eso! Era su amiga y la apoyaba en todo pero...¿Rocky y Gunther? ¿La reina del estudio y la organización con el loco extravagante completamente impredecible?

-Toc Toc, Ty Blue el sexy novio de una pelirroja esta aquí- CeCe se volteó al escuchar como la puerta se abría y su novio entraba con un paso de baile digno de ser admirado. -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- CeCe miraba a la nada algo desconcentrada mientras el moreno intentaba traerla de vuelta a la realidad.-¡CeCe!-

-¡Lo siento profesora estoy despierta!- gritó ella algo aturdida logrando que una risa escapase de la boca de su novio.

-Eres rara...pero te quiero- Ty se acercó y le beso la frente despeinandola un poco.

CeCe le sonrió de forma graciosa para después hablar -Lo siento, estoy algo dispersa, tu hermana me perdonó y estoy muy feliz pero...me contó algo y creo que necesito ayuda para ayudarla-

-¿CeCe Jones quiere ayudar a una persona? ¿Te sientes bien?. Ty le tomó la fiebre solo para molestarla y recibió un golpe en parte enojado y en parte divertido como respuesta.

-¡No es gracioso!- exclamó comenzando a reírse sin poder evitarlo. -Tu eres amigo de Gunther...¿cierto?- Su novio asintió.

-Bien, siéntate porque te desmayaras cuando te cuente...¡Rocky y Gunther se besaron!- Antes de que la pelirroja dijese algo más su novio había caído desmayado al sofá.

-Genial..¿que se supone que haga ahora?- arrastró al muchacho con mucho esfuerzo hasta su cuarto. Si Rocky lo veía allí sospecharía de que había abierto la boca y eso no podía suceder. Golpeo la cabeza de Ty con varias cosas y se sintió mal por ello. ¡Era díficil cargar con alguien tres veces mas pesado!

Una vez que el chico se reincorporó, se vio rodeado de una habitación con una gran cantidad de peluches.

-¿ Morí y estoy en niñalandia?- CeCe revoleó los ojos cruzada de brazos y se sentó en la cama junto a él. -Tuve un sueño loco, tú me decías que mi hermana y el extranjero se habían besado-

-Amor...no fue un sueño. ¡No te desmayes!- gritó esperando que aquella vez su novio reaccionase de mejor manera.

A decir verdad era una sorpresa demasiado grande como para ser posible. ¿Su hermanita? ¿Besando chicos? Bueno, el besaba a la mejor amiga de su hermana, no tenía el derecho para juzgarla, pero aún así era algo extraño. Tomó la mano de CeCe y comenzó a apretarla y jugar con ella haciéndola reír mientras pensaba como poder ayudar.

-Hablaré hoy con Gunther, creo...que somos algo como amigos. Quizás pueda averiguar algo-

-Bien, pero callate. Rocky me matará si sabe que me metí en el asunto. Ayer me pidió estrictamente que la dejara a ella sola...y sabemos que Rocky no sirve para estos temas-

-Eres perfecta- Ty sonrió y la beso tomandole la barbilla suavemente. ¿Porque ebsar a CeCe se sentía tan bien? El siempre había sido el típico chico que no quería establecerse, y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado y tonto por una chica con aires de diva y perfectamente imperfecta.

-Te extrañaré, regresa pronto. ¡Aún tengo que contarle a mamá de nosotros! Posiblemente tenga ganas de matarte...- dijo CeCe viendo marchar al chico.


End file.
